Another Fighter
by soulmaker
Summary: R.R army held some interesting challenges for Goku, but what if there was one opponent he did not have to fight? A certain soldier whom left the army because of a certain Dr. Experiments on his son, and now travels the world with him in order to train for the next WMA competition. But when the Father and Son cross paths with a certain youth they may get more than they wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Marrow Nagato silently sat in the hallway of a busy hospital waiting for news that would soon change his life. To most people he would look passive and uncaring with his back parallel to his chair and his hands calmly folded onto his lap, but to anyone who had come to know the six foot tall dark skinned fighter they would notice how he only sat like that when he was in a situation that he could do nothing about. Most onlookers gave him a wide berth, trying desperately not to disturb the military clad man even if he did not seem to notice that people were around, only one thing on his mind, the wellbeing of his child Rozan. Not for the first time he cursed himself for being so careless, and the evil scientist for doing what he had done to his only child. 'I should have realized that the bastard was going to try something, but how was I supposed to know he'd use my child as a test subject for that blood? Dam him and the Red Ribbon, from now on it will be me and my son against the world.'

Sure enough the man, who really looked to be in his late twenties, was clad in the standard garb of the R.R. army with many medals and merits hanging from his chest. Taking his hat off, he let his wild black hair free as he shifted around uncomfortably in his chair, reliving the horrible scene from earlier that day over and over again. He had just found one of the dragon balls that his platoon was sent to look for, and upon returning to the base reported to General Red as requested. After briefing the leader on the situation of the search, he left towards his quarters where he was hoping to see his son after a month of absence. What he found was instead a very messed up room, that looked to be a result of a very wild fight. "ROZAN ARE YOU HERE?!" Bewildered the man ran over to one of the still open cabinets, throwing things out of the way and moving a false plate from the wall that reviled a monitor that was hooked up to a another machine. The monitor was hooked to a recording device that showed the room, and apparently everything that happened inside. Going back to the day of his departure he saw his son, young Rozan at only twelve years old coming in from his training if the tired mannerisms he displayed was any clue. The youth undress and head to the shower, but as soon as the bathroom door shut a man whom, Marrow had never seen before walked into the room and started looking around. He sat on the bed and did not move for the entire time that Rozan was in the shower, then as his son came out the man attacked.

To his credit Rozan reacted beautifully, dodging the man's charge and countering just as Marrow had taught him with a well-placed kick to the back of the head. That should have ended the fight then and there, but the man rose from the floor uninjured and continued to attack. The fight lasted five minutes, but as he feared the end result was his son being knocked out, his skill and power no match for what he suspected was an android. Not wasting another second Marrow ran straight for where he knew the only person who really could order such a thing against his son, Dr. Gero's lab. It didn't take long to find, and as he burst through the door he was greeted with a horrible sight. His son was in some sort of tank filled with a strange glowing liquid, a breathing mask across his face and multiple tubes running into his body.

Enraged the father screamed out, "GERO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?"

A man in a white coat and wild hair showing signs of gray turned to the intruder a smile on his face, "Marrow I've done it. I've successfully transfused the duplicated blood from the boy I was informing you about into your son. It took me a while, but the blood is now fully intergraded and his body will produce the same. You should be happy Marrow, your son know has the same mysterious power as the child called Goku."

Still seething with fury, Marrow started to close the distance between himself and the doctor intent on killing the man for his crimes against him. "You will pay for this! I told you never to approach me or my son again with talk of these experiments, now you will die!"

"I don't think so. You've severed your purpose by bringing me a worthy child, but now I'm afraid you must die. #7 deal with our guest please." At his masters command the same android that had abducted his son came to life behind his creator, moving to attack Marrow. Smirking Marrow eased into a low stance, legs spread balancing his weight evenly as he crouched low, both hands kept flat as the palms smoothed together, as if it was the head of a snake. The machine reared back his left as he threw a haymaker towards him, only for it to miss completely as Marrow crouched lower than before and with blinding speed stepped past the blow, and delivered a double palm strike to the chest of his attacker, the right hand being upside-down and the left right-side up joining both at the wrist. A loud smack echoed through the lab as flesh met metal, and surprisingly the metal man staggered back electricity jumping from the point of impact around his chest as the imprint of Marrow's attack crushed whatever circuits lay beneath.

Gero at this point was in a state of shock as he backed up against the wall, "Impossible! How could you beat my creation with just one attack?! You're just a man!"

Moving around the now disabled android, the father looked towards Gero with victory assured in his eyes, "You creation could barely handle my son, did you really think it would last against his mentor? Now it's time for you to die!" At that he started to run towards the evil scientist only for a thick reinforced plastic tube to drop between him and his prey. No sooner than the tube went up did Gero press a red button on the inside against the wall. "Ha you almost had me, but I've still got the R.R army with me, and I assure you general Red will not want me harmed, I cannot say the same for you."

The alarm started blaring across the lab and surely across the entire bass, and soon they heard the footsteps and voices of soldiers coming towards the lab. "Dam you Gero, one day I'll make you pay for this mark my words!"Giving up on the villain for now, Marrow approached his son's tank and with a yell palm struck the glass as it shattered to pieces allowing the father to catch his son before fleeing out another door. It was not easy as he fought countless soldiers while being shot at and protecting his son, but because of his superior training he was able to best them and escape before more could arrive and delay him. One capsule jet later he was landing on west city hospital to receive aid for his son.

"Mister Marrow?"

Snapping out of his daze, Marrow stood and approached the dog doctor that had taken his son, "Is he alright Doctor, will he live?" Before the doctor could answer a blur shot from out of the room, and tackled Marrow in the chest. "Dad, I'm so glad your back already! This creepy guy came and attacked me in the room and I couldn't beat him, he was too strong none of the moves kept him down. Did you rescue me from him dad? Huh? Huh? Was he hard for you too?"

Laughing at his son's antics, Marrow hugged his son in relief. "Yes son, I beat him. You won't have to worry about that anymore." He held up his ten year old boy and took him in. He seemed the same as before, unruly black hair scattered on his head, same light brown skin and brown eyes. Same height, and a little lighter without his training vest and weights on, and yea the same brown fuzzy tail…TAIL!? "Doc why does my son have a tail!"

The doctor starts to sweat as he seems just as perplexed as anyone else. "W-well I'm not really sure. You see his blood is very much the same as all humans except for a couple of mutations that we have never seen before. No one can fully understand what all it does, but your son's body is as strong as ever, and the only difference is the tail. We could remove it if you like, though we have no idea what it would do."

After another couple of minutes going over everything, Marrow and Rozan exit the hospital, his son sitting on his shoulders. "Father are we going back to the base? I really want to get back to training and I'm almost sure I've mastered Viper beam."

"No son, our days with the R.R are over. From now on it will just be you and me training and working. How does that sound to you?"

"Great Dad! Do you think I'll be able to enter into the World Martial arts tournament? I really want to see just how I measure up to the best in the world." With a laugh Marrow set his son in the jet and climbed into the pilot's seat. "Well son the tournament is already underway, but maybe in the next one we'll both enter. How does that sound?"

"Great! Then until then I'll train to become strong, just like you dad!"

End 1. PLease read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Three years have passed since Marrow left the Red Ribbon and took his son Rozan from the hospital to start their training on their own. In those three years the father-son duo have managed to travel the world twice over and even managed to climb Korin's tower from legend, earning them the privilege to drink the sacred water. Rozan has grown into a fine young man at the age of 15 standing at 5'3". His body lean and built as his skin has darkened to match his father's light brown complexion. The unruly black hair that once spread all over his head is now divided into two messy clomps, with thick strands hanging from the front of his head, while the rest is pulled into an upright ponytail in the back** (A/N: If you played ultimate tenkaichi it's the chronmage hairstyle) **and is now wearing a baggy pair of dark red pants made from the same cloth most martial arts uniforms are cut from, with no shirt, and his tail swinging freely behind him.

Marrow for the most part remains unchanged from three years ago, with the exception that his head is now shaved clean of all his hair, and he is wearing what appears to be the full version of his son's clothing, baggy dark red pants with a matching short sleeved gi, a black belt tying the pants together. Both are standing inside the preliminary area of the tournament four rings placed inside the room as an abundant amount of fighters gather.

Rozan was bristling with excitement as the time to start drew closer, "Father this is it. Finally I can test my strength against some of the greatest in the world! I hope I get to face last tournaments champion Jackie Chun."

"Well son it is random so maybe you'll get the chance. Just remember that was three years ago and in that time it is possible he is even stronger than before, or someone else might have surpassed him. Either way just give it your best and see how far you can go. I think we should both at least make it to the quarter finals."

A murmur of excitement brought their attention to a group of peoples seeming to gather at the door. Pushing through the people Rozan and Marrow laid eyes on last tournaments champion Jackie Chun talking to three younger men in orange dougi, one of them with a brown tail swinging wildly just like Rozan's. Marrow's eyes widened in shock as he remembered all too well how his son was almost taken from him by the evil Doctor Gero years ago, but never did he expect to find the boy who's blood was the base for his son's mutation.

"Come Rozan I think we must introduce ourselves to the champion."

The two approached the group just as Jackie finished complementing the young boy on his training, before the elder turned to the two approaching him causing the others to do the same, "Can I help you two with something?"

It was Rozan that spoke first, excitement evident in his voice, "Wow you're really him? The famous Jackie Chun who won last year's tournament?! I'm really hoping I can test my strength against you!" Just as he finished Marrow placed his hand on his son's head and roughly tussled his hair, "Manners son. I'm sorry for that, let me introduce us. My name is Marrow Nagato, and this is my son Rozan. We just wanted to meet last year's champ and wish him luck, but it seems fate has also brought me to meet three disciples from Master Roshi if the symbol is any indication. Tell me how fares the turtle hermit?"

Shocked it was the small bald one who spoke, "You know our master personally? I thought master was only known by reputation only?"

"Well I met him once when I was a boy no older than my son here. You see my father and he fought a long time ago to test my family's style against his own, but even afterwards he considered him a friend. Ah I remember that they had a competition to see who could drink the most-"

While everyone seemed to be focusing the story Rozan and Goku seemed to notice that the other had a tail identical to their own. "WOW I had no idea anyone else had a tail like mine! Bulma said it was because I was different than everyone else, but I guess there are some people who have tails. Tell me does everyone in your family have one too?"

"No I'm the only one, but I didn't use to have it. A scientist did something to me some time ago and when I woke up I had this tail. I used to hate it, but that was because whenever someone grabbed it I got really weak, but after training it that doesn't happen anymore, so now I don't mind it. Are you and your friends really strong? Me and my dad have been all around the world and there hasn't been anyone that could match either of us."

"Ha I wouldn't worry about that. Krillen and Yamcha are both really strong, and so am I. But I'm sure glad there are others out there with some power. I hope I get to fight against you…erm what's your name again?"

"It's Rozan, and you are?"

"Goku. Well it's nice to meet you Rozan. Good luck"

Loud laughter brought Goku and Rozan back to the conversation just as Marrow had delivered the ending to the drinking contest. "My father couldn't walk for three days after that humph hump humph."

They all introduced themselves and had a couple of more laughs until the staff called everyone together to draw lots. Krillen was first, then Yamcha, Goku, Jackie, Marrow, and finally Rozan. They all watched as the board filled with names to match the numbers pulled, and after ten minutes of waiting they were finished.

Rozan tracked his name on the board and whooped when he found it, "Cool look dad I'm at the end of block three and I got a bye, so after 3 fights I'll qualify for the tournament!" Marrows smiled at his son's antics while he found his name, at the start of block one along with Yamcha.

"Well Yamcha it looks like we are to fight each other sooner than later, but only at the finals of our half of block one. Sadly it looks like only one of us is going to pass this preliminary, hope you're ready to fight for it."

"I would be more worried about your own skin; I don't plan on losing to anyone."

Goku found his name at the end of block one, while Jackie was placed in block four and Krillen in block 2. The only two from the group forced to fight each other was Marrow and Yamcha. Soon the fights were underway and the competition was relatively easy. Each fighter was able to down their opponents with ease, but there was one opponent that caused Rozan to raise his suspicion. A fighter by the name of Chautzou was easily beating his opponent, but when the other guy seemed to get the drop on him he hesitated for some reason and was kicked from the ring. Normally Rozan would just chalk it up to amateur mistakes, but the way the small ghostly white boy pointed at his opponent was cause for something else.

While he waited for his match he caught sight of everyone elses in the turtle school as well as Jackie's and his father's. They all had won their fights with ease like he had but there was another fighter called Tien who was really flying through his competition as well. _'His skills are amazing. I wonder who's the better fighter between him and father?' _Looking over towards the block one arena he spotted his father entering the ring just as Yamcha's opponent was knocked out of it. Not wasting any time he moved to watch the match.

Yamcha stood confidently across from Marrow as he entered into his stance, "Sorry Marrow, but I think you'll have to cheer your son on from the sidelines." His opponent merely slipped into his own stance, locking eyes as he prepared for the match to start. "BEGIN!" As soon as they proctors words rang out Yamcha went on the offensive, launching a series of blows towards Marrow who was doing a good job at dodging all the strikes, but had not returned any of his own. The match went on like that for another five seconds, with Yamcha throwing numerous amounts of attacks, but not scoring any. On the sidelines Tien scoffed at the performance in front of him, "This is pathetic. His opponent is using everything he's got just to dodge, might as well give up and save us the trouble of watching such terrible fighting."

Hearing these words about his father got Rozan hot under the collar, but he knew they were spoken from ignorance more than malice and combined with his father's training on keeping his cool, he just laughed it off. "You're wrong. Father is testing his speed and technique, but at any moment he could strike back and take the pace. I think he's trying to teach Yamcha a lesson, but you'll see soon enough."

Tien looked at the darker skinned youth and grunted, clearly doubting what he said, but turned his attention back to the ring anyway, completely silent as he observed. The two fighters were still going, and it seemed Yamcha was now pushing Marrow closer and closer to the edge of the ring even with all his dodging. Right as they started to reach the edge, Marrow's left arm thrust forward, almost catching Yamcha in the face, but he was just fast enough to jump back out of the way.

"Good reflexes, speed and technique, but your too hasty and arrogant. That attack could have easily been parried, but because you assumed I could not fight back you let your guard down. That could prove fatal in the future, you should practice controlling it."

The younger fighter smirked, "Oh yea? Big words coming from someone who was on the losing end of that exchange. I think it's about time I finished this, Wolf Fang Blowing Wind Technique!" With great speed Yamcha rushed towards Marrow, his movements changing drastically to imitate that of a wolf. Marrow met the charge head on, increasing his speed to keep up with the grapple-like blows that his opponent was sending his way. 'Incredible. His attacks are sharp and crisp, every movement carefully measured and fierce. Just like the name suggests this is like fighting a pack of wolves.'

However even with this increase in skill, Marrow was still able to avoid or block these attacks, slipping away before the wolf's teeth could hold him in place. After one missed attack by Yamcha which left him exposed to those who knew what to look for, Marrow counter attacked with a palm thrust to his midsection, halting the boy's forward momentum as it slammed into him. Yamcha was left breathless and unable to recover as Marrow started his own assault, delivering strike after strike to the unprepared figher. In no time the tables had reversed and before Yamcha could recover from the attacks, his opponent fling him from the ring with a devastating double palm thrust, resembling that of a snake thrusting towards its prey. The blow sent him flying into the air and out of the ring as he landed onto the floor writhing in pain.

After everyone got over the shock of what just happened the announcer declared the match over, "Winner of Block 1 A is Marrow Nagato! Congratulations you've qualified for the main event."

Relaxing his stance he left the ring over to where Yamcha was now recovering, his head held down in shame as he grasped the situation. "You were a fine opponent, and one worthy of praise. All you need is more experience and training to hone your skills to get much stronger." Yamcha rose to his feet, with some trouble and looked into the elder man's eyes. He was still pretty upset over the loss, but he bowed his head in a sign of respect, "Thank you for the match and the advice. It seems I still have a long way to go."

Goku and the others came over to offer their condolences to Yamcha and congrats to Marrow, when another announcement drew their attention. "THIS LAST MATCH FOR BLOCK 3B is Chautzou vs Rozan! Ready? Begin!"

End chapter 2


End file.
